To Cry Embers
by DreamerDust
Summary: The Avatar is no more and the Fire Nation rules with more ferocity than ever before. But the strong of heart carry on the Avatar's legacy to bring peace back into their lands and defeat the almighty Lord Zuko. Zutara


My very first Avatar fic. :D

-

-

-

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own it. I only obsessively watch it. :D

-

-

-

-

-

To Cry Embers

-

-

-

1. Spark

-

-

-

-

-

The battle of the four element nations has ended after three long years. The Avatar was killed attempting to stop Souzen's comet and the Fire Nation took the opportunity to further take over all four nations. Darkness has descended the land in the form of militaristic oppression and there is no hope for salvation.

However, a resistance faction was borne from the bitterness of a dear friend of the brave young Avatar. The finest benders and fighters from each nation join forces secretly and plot to bring down this nightmarish dynasty. For them, hope is all they have left.

And all they need to save the ones they love.

------------------------------

"All hail Lord Zuko!" A bearded man boomed out as banners of red and gold unfurled from the high ceiling, displaying their intricate insignias. A line of drummers beat their drums forcefully, the thunderous sound echoing around the majestic room. Glittering dancers swirled around the room in colorful silks, dancing throughout like fiery birds.

A young man suddenly appeared in the doorway and a deathly hush fell upon the room. He was dressed in a rich, gilded ceremonial gown and a priceless hair ornament tied back a stream of jet-black hair at the back of his head. The ugly scar the crossed his left eye, however, destroyed the stately appearance that he held upon cursory inspection. His fierce eyes were as golden as the rising sun but as cold as a sleet storm. He began walking down the plush scarlet carpet towards the throne at the opposite end of the room, an endless line of attendants behind him.

As he crossed the room, a flurry of whispers began to erupt between cooks and dancers, drummers and caterers.

"This is the first time Prince—err, Lord Zuko has come back to the palace since he was exiled so many years ago…"

"Ah… if it weren't for that scar, he'd be quite handsome…"

"I heard that he personally saw to it that the Avatar be given a proper burial after he was killed by that comet. Perhaps he's not as cold as—"

"Shhh! He'll hear you!"

A frantic whisper quieted the cook who had spoken his thoughts out a bit too loud. Zuko's eyes roamed over the cook but he continued walking.

Arriving at the polished throne, Zuko settled in, cross-legged on a feather pillow, a perpetual glare on his face. He snapped his fingers and a maid appeared at his side with a cup in a tray. Zuko picked up the cup and the maid obediently poured steaming ginseng tea into it. A soft murmur of surprise erupted from the crowd as the customary drink offered to a new monarch was wine.

After drinking the tea, the maid once again took the cup away again and Zuko faced the audience. The inauguration ceremony was beginning.

An aged man appeared from within the crowd and walked until he was below Zuko's throne. He was stout and there were many wrinkles on his face but a certain shrewdness was still present in his eyes. Behind him followed all twelve generals of the Fire Nation army.

"Lord Zuko," the man said and bowed as the men behind him did the same, "we, the military of the Fire Nation, accept you as our new leader and pledge our allegiance to you."

Zuko nodded deeply and said, "Thank you… General Iroh." A glimmer passed through his eyes at that name suddenly, but that might have been the flickering flame reflected in his eyes.

Iroh bowed once again and he disappeared with the twelve generals. Another aged man, this time long and wiry, approached as a representative of the royal consul and so went the entire government body until every worker had pledged their allegiance to the new emperor. At last, the dancers once again swept on to the floor and caterers went back to work serving the select aristocrats invited to the exclusive event.

Zuko sat there, his face a blank slate, as he stared at the pool of cooling tea in his cup. He had what he wanted. He had regained his honor. He had brought his nation glory.

So why did his heart still feel so cold?

It was as if the bone-breaking chill of the South Pole had never really left his soul. Zuko looked up at the celebration and spotted his sister having arm-wrestling matches with any man who dared and a look of annoyance crossed his face. Zuko put down his cup of tea when a figure appeared from behind him and sat beside him.

"Prince Zuko…"

"Uncle Iroh, that title no longer suits me," Zuko said, "Address me as I should be addressed."

"Ah, such impudence," Iroh chuckled and picked up Zuko's cold tea, "I'll call you by your rightful title the day you stop calling me 'Uncle'."

Zuko said nothing but his face seemed to relax. At least something… someone could still remember the old Zuko whose insolence could only be matched by his sheer determination.

"I still think you would be a more suitable emperor, Uncle," Zuko stated suddenly.

Iroh smiled and sipped at the tea that he had now made warm with his breath, "No means no, nephew. I dislike politics greatly. And I'm not strong… like you."

"I'm not—" Zuko started to protest but suddenly the drummers came back to life, beating their drums loudly as a pompous man dressed in velvet robes stepped into the room and stopped in front of Zuko.

"Lord Zuko," the man bellowed, "I am Kooku and I have traveled far and wide to bring you a special gift today to celebrate your inauguration." Kooku swept his cloak aside to reveal a young girl, her face completely covered with a mask of white, gray, and black paint. Her honey-colored hair was twisted into many braids that were wound about her head except for a single thick braid that ran down her back. Her skin was bronze and she wore a midriff-baring outfit and gold cuffs that were attached to strips of silk. Her eyes were downcast, staring at her bare feet, which bore golden rings on her ankles. Beside her on each side were two large blue pots.

"This is Sedna," Kooku introduced, "She is a talented dancer that I picked up from the South Pole. She has a special ability to dance with water."

Zuko's eyes widened and he snarled, "All the benders except for firebenders were arrested and imprisoned years ago under my fa—…Lord Ozai's rule."

"Oh no," Kooku chuckled, "She's no threat to you, Your Majesty. These special cuffs that she wears has an ability to stop her from attacking anyone with water."

"That's ridiculous," Zuko growled, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Allow me to demonstrate, Your Majesty," Kooku replied calmly. He turned around and in one fluid moment, struck Sedna across her face. For the first time, she lifted her face and her crystal blue eyes burned with hatred at Kooku. She swung her arm towards him and a large ball of water emerged from the pot and aimed towards the obese man but suddenly the water fell, harmless, to the floor as Sedna cried out in pain. She cradled her wrist where the cuff imprisoned it and Zuko saw that underneath the cuffs, her wrists were blistered and raw.

"Do you see, Your Majesty?" Kooku asked. But upon not receiving an answer he said, "I could demonstrate again if you'd—"

"No!" Zuko barked, "That's enough." He looked down.

"Where did you get this girl?" Iroh asked when Zuko remained silent.

"I found her dancing for money in the ruins of the North Pole. She's really quite incredible, I tell you."

Zuko didn't look impressed, "Why do you think I'd be interested in a dancer who dances with… water? This is the Fire Nation."

"Allow her to show you what she's capable of," Kooku said with a hint of mystery, "You'd be surprised."

Zuko was about to have his guards throw out the two when Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd be wise to comply, Prince Zuko," Iroh murmured, "Kooku is a valuable merchant for the Fire Nation…"

Zuko sighed, "…Very well."

Kooku smiled, "Your Majesty will not be disappointed."

And with that Kooku stepped away from the circular area that had been cleared for the girl to dance in. He held up his hand from the side and slowly lowered it, causing the candles in the room to dim. He then crossed his arms and watched with a sparkle in his eyes.

Sedna continued to stand with her eyes cast downward for many minutes. The cheek that Kooku had struck was beginning to swell. Zuko was feeling aggravated and looked to the maid to send for more ginseng tea when Iroh tapped his shoulder. Zuko glanced towards the stage and saw that the girl had lifted her arms and with that motion, the two large pots beside her, both of which were just as tall as she was, flew apart to opposite ends of the space cleared out for her.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. To control the water so well so as to cause the pots to move was not something achieved so easily. This girl had more skill than she allowed herself to show.

Sedna suddenly pulled her arms back in and the two clay masses hurled towards each other and barely missed as they whistled in a tight circle around the girl. The pots began spinning at a breakneck speed and Sedna raised her arms once again and the water now began to rise from the pots, like two small dragons.

She swiftly bounded into the air, two large serpents close behind her. She used them as ribbons, weaving them into patterns in the air and occasionally allowing the liquid snakes to wrap around her ankles as she flowed with the water. Sedna then put her hands together and the water conglomerated into one large ball. She began to roll the ball across her arms and throw it and catch it as if it were a game. Sedna then took the water and spun it into a great cyclone around herself. It spun faster and faster until suddenly, the cyclone disappeared and there stood Sedna.

With a dagger in her hand.

"Wha—"

Before Zuko could utter a word, Sedna charged towards his throne like a typhoon, her dagger pointed forward. She scaled the high stage upon which Zuko sat in two bounds and before Zuko knew it, she stood over him, the silver tip of her dagger glinting as she brought it down when—

_Clang_.

Iroh looked on calmly as he blocked the girl's dagger with his own. Zuko looked at his Uncle's back in surprise; he hadn't even seen him move!

Pivoting to throw Sedna off balance, Iroh threw his unfinished cup of tea into her face and sent a stream of fire at her from his fist. Sedna flipped over backwards to dodge the attack and lunged with her dagger towards Iroh. She swung with her weapon but Iroh caught her hand in mid-air with his steel-toed foot and Sedna screamed as the blade sliced her own cheek and flew behind her. The wound stung fiercely as her bleeding make-up trickled into it.

"Give up, little Sedna," Iroh said, his fist now pointed at her. His voice held a tone of almost… sympathy, "If you stop now, we'll have mercy on you."

Sedna said nothing but instead stood up and went towards Iroh again, actually intending to punch him when she crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Iroh looked up to see Zuko, his arm raised after knocking her unconscious. Zuko had a strange expression on his face as he looked at her back.

"So they hate me so much huh…" Zuko said, looking down, "Nothing's changed since my father…"

"Zuko," Iroh said, looking sad.

Two guards suddenly appeared. They prepared to kill her right there when Zuko held up his hand.

"Stop."

"But, Your Majesty, she—"

"I said, _stop_."

"…Very well," the guards replied, confused.

"Take her to the Interrogation Chamber," Zuko commanded. The guards complied and took the girl away.

After they had left, Zuko looked down to the people at the celebration and saw that Kooku was nowhere to be seen.

"I have sent guards after Kooku," Iroh said, reading his thoughts.

"I see," Zuko replied. All of a sudden, he felt so tired, so irritated with the whole situation.

"Go to bed, Zuko," Iroh smiled indulgently, reading his nephew's mind once again, "I'll clean up here."

Zuko nodded and walked off until he noticed something glistening on the ground where the girl had lain moments before. He stopped and bent down to get a closer look.

It was an ivory water tribe necklace with a navy strap.

And he would have recognized it anywhere.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hopefully, nothing was OOC.


End file.
